Footprints In The Sand
by The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom
Summary: Each chapter is the thoughts of one of the four Pevensies at different points after they return from Narnia’s golden age, and what they left there. It’s both book and movie based.
1. I Swear it was Just Fantasy

**Story:** Footprints in the sand

**Author:** The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom

**Summery:** A sequel of sorts to What You Leave Behind, it is at least in that universe. But can be read on it's own. Each chapter is the thoughts of one of the four Pevensies at different points after they return from Narnia's golden age, and what they left there. It's both book and movie based.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, although I wish I did, can you imagine the royalties.

**__**

**_I Swear it Was Just Fantasy_**

**_Susan's Thoughts about leaving Narnia years later..._**

****

I know it wasn't a game, I know we weren't just playing make believe.

I recall strong masculine arms around my waist.

I recall riding on a powerful back, over the lands of Narnia, just to see the sun set, or spend an evening wrapped in each others arms far from Cair Paravel.

Why wasn't he with us when we went after the stag, he would have stopped me, he would have stopped us, reminded us not of our throne, but the family we have created.

He wouldn't of allowed me to go anywhere, he would not of allowed his high king to go anywhere he did not know. After all he swore on the battle field to be with my brother till death.

Perhaps I have died, perhaps we all have and this is our punishment for leaving those we loved behind that morning to chase a stag.

He would have gone first stopping Lucy and Edmunds movements, the moment his strong legs brushed those dreadful coats.

He would have told us it was too dangerous and for the sake of the children we had to turn back, return to the safe walls of Cair Paravel, then he would have taken me home.

We would have spent one of our nights walking along the Narnian shores, the boys stomping around in the water not far before us, like so many nights in the past.

He wanted to come, I told him to stay back, spend some more time with the boys, our boys.

It started as a simple crush the moment I saw him standing close to Aslans tent,

Back then it was nothing more, he was of a different species, but so strong, so sure, so courageous.

I recall seeing him turned to stone his sword held high, in defiance of a false queen.

His words of love, and claims of the impossible.

I tell myself I dreamed it all, a centaur and a queen is absurd, twin centaur boys that never happened.

I know it wasn't a delusion, it just helps the pain.

I know it wasn't a game, I know we weren't just playing make believe.

I try to tell myself it wasn't real, I lie to my siblings, but how can I pretend that fear in my heart at the thought of my boys not surviving their first few moments of life.

How can I forget sitting on a chair, talking with a another queen, this one a of a distant land wishing to start trading with my kingdom. Her husband and my brothers discussing such a possibility up in the office of the high king.

How can I forget with the head General of the famous Narnian army racing across the grass not far from us, with a small wooden sword in his hand, being chased by two small centaurs, one blond, one brunette, also carrying small wooden swords ( a gift from my brother, King Edmund) and small wooden shields. The false terror in the voice of my lover, begging the twins not to hurt him.

How can I forget the look on the other queens face when one of my sons, pretended to stab their father , Riordan I believe it was, although Gavyn may have done it that time.

The look on her face when my husband pretended to die, in a overly dramatic way, pulling himself on his powerful arms to my side, begging for help, and saying he loved me, before my twins jumped on his powerful horse back, causing him to grunt from the slight added weight. Soon joined by his bold, deep laughter, and the twins young voices following their fathers.

I know it wasn't just fantasy, I know the love was real, I know my husband was flesh, I know my love for him and our sons was genuine.

I must pretend that I do not believe, I must say it was all a game.

I must say I've never been a queen, because if I was a queen then my wedding was real, then the happiness I felt and now have lost would drive me to an end. Aslan told Peter and I we may never return, that we were to old. But I was older as a queen, so why may I not come home.

I cry myself to sleep often at night, after going out with a suitor. I've felt nauseous every time one of them has kissed my lips. I've wanted to scream each time they put their arm around my waist or shoulders, every time I'm close enough to smell there powerful cologne or the scent of cigars. They do not smell like the woods, or battles, or of love. Everytime I accept a date, or accept a dance with another male, I feel betrayal cutting my heart, I feel as if I am betraying my lover and everything we had.

Was it justthree weeks before my siblings and I returned here, that we had decided we wanted another child, for all I know we were already pregnant, and returning through the wardrobe killed that young life.

I know it happened to Lucy.

I say it was all a game, so I don't have to feel guilty about it all, but I still do.

I go to the stables next door to my new home often, I live here to smell the horses, and the out doors.

I sit the porch and pretend for a moment when I open my eyes he'll be there. The powerful majestic centaur, the General I loved.

The twins not far behind him, racing around, and perhaps playing with there faun and human cousins.

I was never one for war, I was always Queen Susan the gentle, but my husband was not a warrior in my presence alone, he was more of a man then any one here in England. He was loyal and graceful.

I wonder what he did after I left.

He and my sisters husband Tumnus the faun I doubt stopped looking for us after many years.

Did he re-marry, I tell myself no, did he allow someone else to raise our young, no I don't believe he would have never done that, perhaps Mrs.Beaver helped him.

Loyal to the end, and beyond he always was.

I know it wasn't a game, I know we weren't just playing make believe.

I tell myself I dreamed it all, a centaur and a queen is absurd, twin centaur boys that never happened.

I know it wasn't a delusion, it just helps the pain.

I know it wasn't just fantasy, I know the love was real, I know my husband was flesh, I know my love for him and our sons was genuine.

I say it was all a game, so I don't have to feel guilty about it all, but I still do.

Aslan forgive me, please take me home, I have nothing left now.

Oreuis I pray forgave me before he passed.

Riordan and Gavyn, I hope you know, how mummy loved you both so.

Aslan please take me home, I cannot go on here. I cannot continue.

Please Aslan, I beg of thee take me back to my throne, to my family, let me ride upon my husbands back once more through the trees.

Let me watch my young sons playing tag withen the corridors of Cair Paraval with there cousins.

Aslan forgive me, let me go home, please, just let me go home.

**_PLEASE REVIEW, it only takes a few moments and can make someone feel better all day long. But please no flames, I can take it at work, but not in the evening after I get off._**


	2. I Swear I was Once Called Magnificent

**Name:** Footprints in the Sand

**Author:** The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom

**Summery:** It's Peters turn at what he left behind.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, I wish I did can you imagine the royalties.

_**I Swear I was once called Magnificent  
**_

**_Thoughts of the High King, only days after returning..._**

Although we have only been back in England for a couple days, I know by simple math, that my dear sweet little Cleo has no doubt grown, and probably married.

That the child which my wife carried when my siblings and I left to track the white stag is probably also grown.

My glorious wife may even now be gone.

My sister Susan, has awoken every morning, only to begin crying hysterically when Oreius is once again ripped from her.

Lucy is the same way, last night I checked in on her before going to sleep myself, her little girl arms were searching the bed for her missing companion, her small lips repeating his name like a prayer.

Edmund is no better, he came out of the study yesterday, looking for his youngest daughter Bille. He was shouting about how she couldn't keep playing in his papers. Turned out he had fallen asleep in one of the professors large chairs and awaken to thinking he was up at the winter hunting lodge.

He, Vienna, and the children did love to get away each year, to the cool winter winds of the lodge.

I myself lay in bed dreaming of warm hazel eyes glowing back at me.

I hug my pillow close, I try to pretend it's a warm female body, but it's cold, and far from my wifes womanly curves.

I recall the first day I ever laid eyes on the woman who was to become Princess Consort to the High King of Narnia. She had come with her father, from a distant land to plead for help in a war they were fighting.

I had just finished speaking to my General, the large centaur suggested that we have a grand ball before sending the troops off to war. To use the gifts of fine wines, and fish from the land we were to help, in order to convince our people it was a good idea.

I had danced with her all night, and by the end decided she would become my wife.

I brought the idea up to her on our voyage to her kingdom, she appeared to be more then excited. She was however unsure if her father would allow her to simply wed such a young king, whose land had recently been wracked by a civil war.

Was that what the world called the war we fought agianst Jadis, a civil war?

Although I had only been High King for two years, I requested an audience with her father once we reached her homeland, and before all of her subjects I pledged to help them defend themselves, if I could have the hand of the fair princess Mariska.

Oreius, my dearest friend in Narnia, and my general had thought it would be a good reason for any country to go to war and thankfully my subjects agreed. It had not taken long only a couple months to remove the invaders from her lands. They had basically gone running upon finding out several members of the Narnian army was on it's way.

Including all four of its monarchs, and the famous centaur general, all of whom had been hand picked by the great lion, to lead his armies.

The day of my marriage had been one for all the world to see.

The High King of Narnia dancing with his wife, was a painting that could now be seen by all who walked the great hall.

There are many paintings you see, up on those great walls.

Each of my siblings and I had a family portrait, and at least one from our weddings.

How I miss my wifes silly little comments on bureaucrats of state.

How I adored her long brunette tresses, flowing over her back.

How I miss watching my daughter play with her cousins.

How she would always try to out run the twins of Queen Susan, she always lost, she hated how she lost to her faun cousins also.

She one day concluded that she should get to ride a unicorn while they played tag. Edmunds two older children agreed, and somehow convinced the stable boys to give them the animals.

Thankfully Tumnus was informed by Mr.Beaver and my brothers horse Phillip. Then with the help of Mariska stopped the children. I recall Mariska and I scolding my dear Cleopatera, that riding was not to be done in the halls of Cair Paravel and that she was much to old to be doing such things, as attempting to ride unicorns in the halls, especially convincing her cousins to do so with her.

She asked the how we could allow Unicorns, talking horses, hinds, fauns, and centaurs into the castle, and yet she couldn' ride on the back of something with four hooves, in the castle.

I was just happy she didn't bring up Queen Susan riding on Oreius's back every now and then, or how Billie would sometimes ride on the back of one of the twins.

I am forced to smile however at that thought, it was at that moment that I realized a lucky break on my part. I would know if one of her suitors had been up to no good with the young princess.

Thank Aslan for unicorns.

Thank Aslan for everything.

I was a king in Narnia, a High King, a Magnificent King, I defeated an evil witch, and lead an army, an army which was made up of numerous mythological beast.

I rode a unicorn into battle, and can recall my only daughters joy, as she rode one around the castle grounds, or out to see the dear beavers.

I was asked by both of my sisters mates, if they could have my sisters hands in marriage.

Not that either girl would have listened if I said no.

I recall the fear in a generals eyes, a general twice my size, and older then even our father, when I requested a private meeting with him, after he had Susan out all night.

I had threatened to send Narnia to war with some far off nation, for no reason.

Being the head general, he would have had to go with them. Then, I told him I'd tell the peace loving Susan it was all his idea.

He had then told me he and my sister had been speaking of marriage. I had immeditaly stopped my tirade, and began discussing the idea with Oreius. Making plans on how to annouce it to the kingdom, and asking Mariska to call in the best dress maker in the world.

To this day although it has been some 16 years, I still do not know why they where out all night.

I would ask Susan, but all she would do it break down in tears. I would soon follow her.

Tumnus on the other hand I caught coming out of my sisters bed chambers aboard one of our ships.

The things I originally said to the faun were quite unbecoming of a king, a man of my stature.

However at that point I did not even realize that the faun was the reason my youngest sister had refused each man, who had asked me for her hand. In fact I told him, that leaving a queens bed chambers in the morning, oldest and dearest friend my ass, it would still stop any of the fine suitors from asking for her hand.

I did not realize that it had been there hope. That Tumnus was too worried to ask for my sisters young hand. She was barely of age, and he was not human. Forget the fact that nither was Oreius and he had married Susan

I soon discovered from a terrifying Lucy in the middle of court later that day, what exactly had been going on right under my nose, for so long.

My wife had just laughed, told my I was being to protective of the queens. She then informed me in bed that night during the sweet pillow talk she always made that this relationship had been going on under Edmund, Oreius, and my noses for just over a year, since the night of the valient queens coming of age ball. That nearly all the kingdom knew, with the exception of us three males.

She had then told me that we were happy, and if what made my sisters happy were not so human males, then so be it. They were after all good souls.

She always had a knack of reading people.

I demanded to be approached by Mr.Tumnus the next day, while sitting upon my throne, before all of court. I then told him he would be forced wed my younger sister withen the next six months. They had been overjoyed, although I told myself it was punishment for not staying pure.

My dear Mariska was there for everything.

She was my greatest ally and friend.

I will love her till I die and beyond.

There will be no other woman for me, as I doubt there will be for Edmund besides his lovely wife Vienna.

I see my family in totally dispare now.

We spent hours that first day with the professor trying to get home, through the wardrobe. Refusing to believe when he told us we couldn't return that way.

So now here I sit, a man who has uncontrollably abandoned his family.

A king who has left his people without a word.

A king who may never again look upon his wives beautiful olive skin.

A king who will never have another warm his bed.

A king who has been unrighteously exiled from his land.

Aslan take us home, give our families peace if we may not go.

High King Peter the Magnificent they used to call me.

But here and now I am no king, not magnificent, nobody's devoted father, no ones loving husband.

I hear Lucy crying again, Susan is going to take care of her this time, both girls will cry then, soon Edmund will join them.

I will go and try the wardrobe again, although I know it is hopeless.

Then I will sit on the floor in what my people called Spare Oom, and I will cry again for my two children, and for my wife. I will cry for my nieces and nephews, for my brother-in-laws, and sister-in-law. I will cry for my throne, for the thrones of my siblings.

I will cry for Narnia, I will cry because I want to go home.

Aslan please take us home, at least allow us to say good-bye.

At least allow me to hold my wife for one more night, to hold my new babe for a few moments, and watch my daughter ride across the grounds, on a magnificent white unicorn.

**PLEASE REVIEW, it only takes a moment and can help someone feel better all day long. Please though no flames, I just can't take them in the evening after work.**


	3. I Swear I'm a Wife and Mummy

**Story:** Footprints in the Sand  
**Author:** Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom**  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing, if I did just imagine the royalities.**  
Author's note:** This is a companion piece to _'What you Leave Behind', _but can be read alone. This I've come to the conclusion is movie based, seeing as how Prince Caspian and so forth never occur. Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter, those really make me feel good.

Second Note: First I'd like to wish happy 80th birthday to her royal majesty Queen Elizabeth II of Great Britain. Second I'd like to shout...

**GO RED WINGS, BRING THE CUP HOME!**

I do this in tribute to both my native crown, and to my adopted cities hockey team in the playoffs. Game one is in OT right now, so sorry if grammer is really bad, I'm trying to watch the boys beat the Oilers (I hope).

_** I Swear I'm a **__**Wife and Mummy...**_

_A Valient Queen recalls losing Narnia, a couple years down the road..._

I sit by my window and shiver, it's warms outside, warm for here, yet it's not like home.

I have no warm body, half covered in fur, to curl around in bed.

It's cold, and lonely, whatever am I to do.

I am now a child, a little girl, I am younger then my eldest child.

A child who lives far across England, and through a piece of furniture, in a world of magic and fantasy.

I wandered into a wardrobe, while playing hide and go seek.

I discovered a land in need, I brought my siblings to that land, and there we became it's saviors.

Our friends included talking Beavers, badgers, horses, foxes, fauns, centaurs, sayters, hinds, and griffons. Plus one not so tame lion.

I am a queen, I am a mother, I am a wife, is what I want to scream from the top of my home here in Londons suburbs.

I should not feel the things I feel, I do not act as a child often should.

I do not do the things that make parents worry, I can recall when my own would do such things, how my husband and I would fret.

How I miss my husbands fur covered legs in my bed, how I dream of making love in the deep of the night.

Our courtship began in secret, he was my oldest and dearest friend, he was not a man, but a faun.

No, not a baby deer, but half goat.

I dream of him each night, of our children, both of them with hooves running around the woods near the beavers dam.

I recall my brother finally catching us one late eve, on board our flagship the Splendor Hyaline, upon her was carved a swan, a graceful swan.

The emotions passing through his eyes as I let go a tirade in the middle of court the next day, declaring my love for him, Mr.Tumnus, a simple, woodland faun.

I miss my lover, I wish for my children, I lost one returning to this land.

I never thought for a moment going after that stag would cause me to lose everything my life was built for.

Tumnus was so excited two weeks ago when I returned from the healer, I asked him if he liked our children, he told me he loved them so, I asked him if he loved me, he kissed me, made love to me in our bed, then I informed him of the new life we had created, he had been so proud.

I told Susan last week, she informed me she thought she was also with child. Oreuis would've been so proud.

I miss my son Koen, the first of the great Narnian Prince, not the only one mind you, he was followed by Avidan, then Riordan and Gavyn.

My beautiful daughter, how graceful and pretty she was.

The blouses she used to wear, made just for her form, it was decided early on that it was unbecoming for a princess of Narnia to wear armor, or nothing while in court.

How I miss my husband's small horns, and his floppy ears.

How I miss sitting with him and having tea, and sardines, always we had sardines.

I wish he was here, I wish my children where here.

I wish I was sitting in the new orchard, watching the children play around the trees.

How I miss the songs of the mer-people, lullying me to sleep.

I feel so cold without my husband, I miss his warm form.

I miss the way we used to dance at the balls, the way he used to hold me close as we walked through the great wood.

I recall the fear at finding his home a wreak, after he had been taken by the secret police.

I recall the horror I felt at seeing him in a form of pain, made of stone, in a castle of ice.

The pure joy I felt when Aslan freed him from the stone prison.

I can recall the first times our lips met, after my coming out ball, he had stuttered uncontrollably.

He had told me we couldn't, how improper it was, he told me he was to old, I told him Oreuis was his age, he told me our different species, I told him Susan had married a creature who had four legs not two like him.

He told me it was unknown if we could have children, I told him I didn't care, that Aslan would allow it, if he wished.

I told him I didn't care about any of it, I told him I loved him. He told me he loved me also, we entered my chambers, we almost ended up in bed that very night, but he told me we'd wait at least a few weeks to make sure it was what I wanted.

I knew it was, he's the only male I've ever wanted.

Now my dreams are filled of not so childhood like thoughts, of making love, of writhing under a strong body, of using his scarf to drag him into our bed, before throwing it aside.

My dreams are of running my hands over rough fur legs, as Tumnus moved over my body, making love to me.

My dreams are of grasping at small horns, while the head moved across my chest, kissing, and nipping.

My dreams are of moaning my lovers name.

My dreams are filled of holding my children, of laughing as they played, of entering state dinners on my lovers arm, the children being bustled off by Mrs. Beaver to bed.

My dreams are of my lover playing his flute, to soothe the children to rest, of playing his flute when he was going to turn me over to the queen of ice, of dancing to that same flute around the fire, with nymphs, satyrs, dryads, and fauns.

I was called the valiant, spirited, courageous.

I was once called her majesty, the royal queen, her royal highness, lady of Cair Paravel, chosen by the great lion.

I rode upon beautiful horses, over lands of pure beauty.

I was given a cordial that could save you if you are a moment from death, I rescued many with it after the battle with the white witch, including King Edmund, the just, my own brother.

I know he misses his wife, his children, the smell of the sea wind, standing beside his young son, while they sailed with the navy, or playing with the girls. Who would ever of thought King Edmund the just would enjoy playing tea party with his little girls, and some other unfortunite members of our kingdom.

I know Peter wishes he could see the birth of his second child, and give away his lovely daughter, the Princess Cleopatra, to what he feels is a worthy suitor, although I believe in his eyes none are worthy of his fine daughters hand.

Susan wishes she could watch her strong sons, playing in the pasture, while laying on the bright green grass, her head pillowed on their fathers mighty back, during a spring afternoon, while she read over reports, and he, his, battle plans, and other paperwork.

I myself wish I could sit with my husband in our study, the children safe and soundly asleep in their rooms, I wish we could have tea and sardines while cuddled up on the couch before a roaring fire, talking of baby names, and how to announce it to the country.

I would ask for a ball, or a state dinner to present the news to my brother the high king, Tumnus would sigh and ask if he could simple allow it to _accidentally _pass through his lips to Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, then he'd try to change the subject to next years vacation, suggesting we go back to the Lone Islands, or perhaps the Seven Isles.

Of course I would allow this change of subject, he would give me my state dinner, if I asked him the way he liked best. Or if I stroked his ears, and fur he would give me my ball. I know my siblings will call for one anyway when they find out.

I would allow him to let it slip to Mrs.Beaver, then let the kingdom gossip for a few days before Peter would ask me in court.

My brother would know Mrs.Beaver was right, but would ask just for the sake of what was proper.

My husband and I would discuss our vaction, then I would ask him to tell me stories of his people, he would laugh and begin, he then may even carry me to bed, he would wrap me in his arms and we would sleep.

And I would be home.

I am a queen, I am a mother, I am a wife, is what I want to scream from the top of my home here in Londons suburbs, but instead I wisper it into the pillow I hold tightly to my odd feeling flat chest. I had to get used to that, not wearing corsets, and having shorter legs. My mother was in a tizy when I got my period, and acted like it was nothing new. I recall her being angry at Susan, as if it was her fault. But it was mine, I went into the wardrobe, I convinced my siblings to follow.

"I am the Valient Queen Lucy, I am a Lady of Cair Paravel, I am the wife of Lord Tumnus, the woodland faun, I am the mother of Prince Koen, I am the mother of Princess Gwyneth, I am the mother of an unknown heir, I helped to defeat the White Witch, Jadis, I am a citizen of Narnia, not of the British Crown." I scream in my mind, it's just a wisper in my room, withen my four walls.

I can hear Susan, she is crying again. She's weeping her son's names, pleading for Oreuis, begging Aslan to send us back to where we once ruled.

I cry, for all of us once more, for my lost unborn child, for it's brother, a prince, and sister, a princess.

I cry for my lover, a humble woodland faun, who just happend to pass by a lampost at the same time as a daughter of eve, so long ago.

I cry for a Narian General, a set of twin centaur princes,  
and the Gentle queen.

I cry for a princess who's name here is nothing more then a city, for two princess, a prince, and a Just King.

I will cry for a the Princess consort, for the Princess of the high crown,  
for a child who will never know it's father, was it a boy or a girl?  
And for a Magnificent High King.

I cry for what was, and for what will once again never be.

I cry while begging Aslan to allow us our families once again.

Just once more, Aslan, please.

Please, let me find that lampost again, someplace other then my dreams.

** PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes a couple moments, and makes me feel better all day. But please no flames, I just can't take it after a long day at work.**


	4. I Swear I Will Return Home, Someday

**Story: **Footprints in the Sand

**Author:** The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom

**Summery:** King Edmund recalls the land where he was both traitor and king.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, if I did imagine the royalties.

**Author's note:** This is a companion piece to What you Leave behind, it can be read alone, but I suggest reading both to fully understand where I'm coming from. Also I am working on a couple more fics, that take place within this universe.

__

_**I Swear I will Return Home Someday...**_

_King Edmund the just recalls what is was like and who he once was a few years after tumbling out of the wardrobe..._

I followed my sister through a wardrobe door, into a land of mystery and so much more.

I recall meeting a lady in white, a lady who gave me my favorite, hot chocolate, and Turkish Delight.

I offered up a dear friends name, and promised to betray more before the end came.

I recall being rescued by mythical beast, by talking leopards, fauns, and centaurs.

It was one such centaur who through me upon his back, as we rose away from the white witches camp. It was about half way to the stone table, when he stopped and put me down, he asked me, why, how I could betray those who I love, he told me of my families journey to reach the great lion.

He also told me that Aslan had already forgiven me and I should not fret.

I remember saying to my older brother_ "But they need us, all of us"_ for the first time Peter listened to me, and so we went to war.

I recall waiting atop a hill, covered in armor, with female centaurs, and a talking beaver.

I recall watching my brother sitting upon a unicorn, a centaur on one side, a griffon on the other.

I remember watching them race into battle, the cheetahs taking up the lead, to fight against an evil ice queen, who's chariot was pulled by two polar bears.

I recall a great lion giving his life to save mine, and crowning us kings and queens of Narnia, of him calling me King Edmund the just, and hearing shouts of long may we reign.

I recall everything now as I sit here in my chair, although its been a few years.

I remember meeting my wife for the first time, her jade eyes covered in tears, listening to her cry.

I nearly killed my brother-in-law that night although in truth he was not to blame, I nearly killed her father, but in the end I courted her properly, like she deserved.

I asked for her hand, she blessedly said yes, and her father gave his blessing on our union, I'd never been so light hearted and glad.

That was till the birth of my eldest came to head, a glorious little princess with whom I showered with praise. The fair princess Hestia, my darling little girl.

I recall the cool winds of the north, flying across my face as I my wife and watched our children playing outside, while staying at my treasured hunting lodge.

I recall sitting in my large chair, listening to endless reports, as my smallest daughter, the energetic Princess Billie comes riding in upon her cousin Riordans back, flanked by her faun cousin Koen. How my family laughed at that little upset, the rulers and generals of several nations, just sat there and tried not to laugh.

Poor Mrs. Beaver, she felt so very bad, no matter what was said.

I remember standing on the bow of my ship, my son Avidan perched high on my shoulders, he'd would also be wearing my good navel sailing jacket and my hat, both of which I must say were much too big.

I showed him our kingdom, my tough benevolent prince.

I watched as he played war with his cousins, Koen, Riordan, and Gavyn.

I recall how my sisters complained when I brought the boys all back wooden swords, and shields, from the Highlands. Especially Susan, although from what Oreius told me she really did enjoy to watch the children play fight with him.

He always said he swore she held a carefully concealed death wish for him, that she was really rooting for one of the young ones to one day accidentally really stab him.

I think all our wives had that same wish, at least once during our lives.

I recall playing with my youngest, how she loved to play tea, oh how many times I cannot count, she and Gwyn would corral Mr. Tumnus, Oreius, Mr. Beaver, Peter, and me. She'd use those big puppy dog eyes, and pout till we gave in.

We'd spend half the afternoon, neglecting our duties, till our wives came in to find us, sitting in the middle of my office, with a small tea set, surrounded by several stuffed animals, and perhaps a couple unlucky servants,

My darling baby girl would be dressed in her pastel pink, and yellow, frilly gowned, her long dirty blond hair, well brushed, nails painted the brightest red and on her head would sit a fake crown.

Her name means justice of the fatherland, what a fitting meaning for such a flawless precious gift.

How I recall my joy, what more could any of us have asked?

What reason did we have to chase after that white stag?

Is it possible we wished to come back?

I don't believe any of us did, Lucy was with child, Susan thought she might, Peter had another one due any day, and I was so very happy with my young children, and beautiful wife.

I am King Edmund the Just, the one who betrayed his family, and his kingdom for a sweet.

I am King Edmund the Just, who when King Peter ordered me to leave the battle field with Beaver, I defied him, and took on Jadis, the white witch, and lost, but not before destroying the source of her evil power. The evil power that turned both my sisters loves to stone, as cold as ice.

I am King Edmund the Just, the husband of Princess Vienna.

I am King Edmund the Just, the father of Avidan, Hestia, and Billie.

I am King Edmund the Just, of Narnia.

I was given my throne by Aslan, the great lion himself.

I ruled from Cair Paravel.

I will always be King Edmund the just, for once a king or queen of Narnia always a king or queen of Narnia.

I am King Edmund, the Just and someday I will play tea again with my youngest daughter.

I will sail the high seas with my son.

I will read with my eldest, learning the history of our great kingdom.

I will watch all the heirs to thrones of Narnia play tag in the halls of Cair Paravel.

I will play war with the young princes, Mr. Tumnus, Peter, and Oreius, upon the pastures outside.

I will thank Mrs. Beaver once more for all her help.

I will sit after dinner and have a brandy with the men, the men who happen to be a high king, a faun, a centaur, a beaver, and a fox.

I will once again ride upon the back of my old friend Phillip, across my lands grassy hills, and through the dense wood.

I will once more dance with my angelic wife on the floors of the grand ball room.

I will once more sit upon my throne, with my three siblings, and rule the place that is my home.

I will once more return to the land of dreams, and fantasy, I will return to Narnia, I know this, no matter where I roam, I will return to my throne, my family, and my true home.

**PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes a second and makes my whole day better. But, please no flames, I just can't take it in the evenings after a hard day of dealing with work. **


	5. I Swear I was There When it All Began

**Story: **Footprints in the Sand

**Author: **The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom

**Summery: **The Professor's thoughts and feeling as he learns about the children's adventures in Narnia, and unexpectedly their families.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, I wish I did, I really wish I did, maybe if I put on my ruby slippers and click my heels three times… Damn it didn't work.

**Authors note: **Sorry if the grammar is really bad again, once more it is a Red Wings playoff game night. We just tied it in the third period, that's why I love these boys, they keep it interesting. Thank heaven tonight for Swedes. They have such a pretty country and damn, can those boys play hockey. (Just look at the Olympics, all the Swedes who scored in the gold metal game, yeah they play for the Detroit Red Wings) Also as to why I didn't just write this tomorrow evening, ummm… the Detroit Pistons play, and well, yea not as good as hockey but still, good chance at another championship. Ok, enough about Hockeytown, being playoff city, and my little rambling. I just had to get it out, now on with what I feel may be the last chapter unless I get some really good feedback and ideas.

_**I Swear I was there When the Deep Magic was Written**_

_Digory listens, and hopes…_

When I first discovered that young Lucy had been to Narnia I was overjoyed, to discover, somebody else had been able to get there.

I spoke to the eldest two of siblings who were staying at my home, I told them to simply believe.

I spent the rest of that night, thinking of my time there, of Polly, of my mother, of that merciful apple.

I thought that they would have an adventure, that perhaps they would be able to help my dear old friend Aslan with something.

The moment I stepped into my spare room and saw them laying there on the floor I was excited to hear there tale.

Of course I'd believe them, but what I heard was beyond what I'd expected.

I told them they should start at the beginning, they did.

They told me of Mr. Tumnus, Lucy began to cry, they explained traveling with talking beavers, and meeting father Christmas, I found it strange at first that Edmund remained silent during this part.

When I discovered what he had done I do rightly believe I amazed them all.

"Did Aslan forgive you?" he nodded his head, apparently confused.

"Then there is no reason for you to speak about what occurred to you." They all nodded and continued to there tale.

They talked of Aslan's camp, of his general Oreius, or at least Susan did, between bouts of tears.

They went over there adventures, I found out the Peter had been married to a beautiful Princess Mariska, he spoke of her gladly and told me of his daughter Cleopatra, I had smiled and asked about the name, his answer was simply, 'it means magnificent glory of the father'.

Peter had spoke about a campaign in the north to push the giants further up into the mountains. He talked about his wife, and how glorious she was, how they met, and about how they had been expecting another. He told me how he secretly had been praying it was a boy. But he would never tell his wife of that fact.

"She would have beaten you senseless" came Susan's response. He spoke of the things his daughter had done, and of watching her play tag with her cousins, a story I would hear time and time again.

When he told me she had cousins, I asked ever so carefully if they were on her mothers side.

It was Susan who had answered ,then she had surprised me, which is a very difficult thing to do by telling me she had wed a centaur. What was even more interesting was that her spouse was the general of Aslan's army. She explained that after years of trying they had a set of twins. She talked of them as if there were her entire world. She went on to say that she believed herself pregnant again.

I had nearly told her that it was now not likely, I felt terrible, I had to tell the kids they couldn't go home, but first I needed to hear the rest of the story, to see if perhaps there was a way they could return to their kingdom.

Susan then told me of the games the twins and there formidable father used to play, of how she and the general finally came together after dancing around the subject for what felt like forever.

She spoke of accompanying him on a journey to the Trigan Islands, a tropical paradise, of how fear of him not returning from a campaign with the Havenlands had finally convinced her to tell him of her love.

She spoke of laying on a grassy hill miles away from there castle, Cair Paravel, with her husband, and two sons, a blond haired, hazel eyed, white furred centaur named Riordan, and the elder one of the two who looked just like his father. She told me how her husband used to tell her and the colts about the stars, there constellations and glory. Lucy had then broken in with how Susan had never been interested in the night's sky till one day before the two had even began courting.

From what young Lucy had to say Oreius, had met with the monarchs prior to a battle with the Marians, a race resembling vampires. While walking the queens back to their tents, he had told them about the story of the centaur and the hind, then pointed out where in the Narnian sky the constellation was. Susan had recalled that moment, she had then regular been seen in the library of the palace looking up constellations in the Narnian sky.

Edmund had then made fun of how Lucy seemed to simply fall in love with the idea of music, and had become quite insistent she learn multiple instruments after meeting her dear Mr. Tumnus.

At first I had been confused, the children did not explain to me till this point they had been in Narnia for twenty-three years. I had at first been caught off guard, I assumed they had been they for a long while, but twenty-three years, that would of made Peter as the oldest only months is not days away from his 40th birthday. When I suggested this Peter told me they had celebrated his birthday the month before, and it had been a thing to witness. He told me of the astonishing grandeur and apparently extravagant party that had been thrown at the castle. He told me that they had planned to have another one soon if all worked out.

I noticed at this time young Lucy was silent and holding back tears.

"It's gone, it's gone" her young voice so frightened and lost. I stared at her, and suddenly watched as Edmund began to comfort his younger sister. He was telling her how they'd get home, how as soon as they re-entered there kingdom she was be herself again, how Tumnus would have tea waiting, and that she would once more be with child.

I found myself sputtering at this, but surely I should of realized, Lucy would had been thirty-one or thirty-two it would be unreasonable to assume she had not followed in her older siblings foot steps and wed.

She told me between her tears that she had two lovely children, and was wed to the same faun she had petrified when she first entered the wardrobe.

She became more steady as she talked of her loving husband a woodland faun, and of her two children, Prince Koen, and Princess Gwyneth. She told me about how both of her children, of Gwyn playing in the stream down by the wood and how her daughter enjoyed swimming with the mer-people, always giving her father a terrible fright.

She explained how both of her children were fauns, and that her husband had gone on and on about how fauns were notoriously bad swimmers. In the end however it was Queen Lucy who had won the argument saying the mer-people would not allow something to happen to one of the princess of the Narnian crown, and if that was not enough there was always someone nearby who had an ability to swim.

It was then that I learned of Mrs. Beaver, who I had heard of earlier as helping the children reach the stone table.

Lucy explained about how Mrs. Beaver always made sure at least two sets of clothes were put out for Gwyn, and that Koen was never far from her side.

The children all talked of help from there animal friends. They told me of how the children always complained they could never get away with anything.

Although I am assured the four princesses and four princes got away with more then any normal child, man or beast ever probably had.

I was told of a time that Peter and Oreuis had caught Koen, Gavyn and Cleopatra bribing a dryad to not tell the royals about how they had been caught sneaking treats from the kitchens right before dinner. Or the time Cleo, Hestia, Avidan, and Billie had bribed the stable hands to give them horses so they could ride in the halls of Cair Paravel, whilst playing tag with there hoofed cousins.

It was then I asked who Hestia, Avidan, and Billie were. Edmund had proudly answered they were his and his wife Princess Vienna's brood.

He spoke of his wife, and how she loved to dance. He talked of how his sons sailed the seas with him and enjoyed wearing his fathers navel uniform. He talked of how for Christmas last year his wife had commissioned for they young boy to have a uniform just like his father, although on a smaller scale.

Edmund explained that his daughter Hestia enjoyed reading, and in fact had an entire library to her self in the eastern wing of Cair Paravel. A gift from Lucy, Tumnus, Susan, Oreius, Peter and Mariska a couple birthdays ago. He talked about how his youngest Billie, and Lucy's daughter Gwyneth loved to play tea. How they both would corral the most powerful men in Narnia every once in a while and force them partake in a tea party.

His eyes became glassy, and tears streamed down his cheeks as he talked of reading his youngest reports while they laid on the couch in his study to get her to go down for her nap.

I looked at these children, who spoke so much like adults, I forced myself to inform them they could not go back, not yet.

I told them the wardrobe was blocked off, I told them they couldn't get back in that way.

They had all looked at me horrified.

They had all run to the spare room, they worked for hours that day, and the next trying to get back in.

Susan had pounded inside on the back, screaming for Oreius, Aslan, anyone who would listen.

Lucy had simply broken down and cried, violent sobs of a women, of a wife, of a mother who had lost what she held most dear wracking,her tiny, young form.

Peter kept fighting, he punched the outside, he screamed that Mariska needed him, that Cleo was nearly of marrying age.

Edmund just cried quietly in the corner, every once in awhile he'd stand, walk over and merely try once again.

I myself recall the pain of losing Narnia, but mine was nothing like this.

I did not lose a spouse, or my offspring.

It's been nearly two years now, I exchange letters with the children often, they even call on Christmas, my birthday, and on the anniversary of there adventure to the land within the wardrobe.

They still talk like Kings and Queens, which of course they still are.

There mother and father once told me they do not know what I did, but there young children who went away during the battle for Britain are gone, and in their place strong, young adults.

I recall sometimes the time they stayed here, after they saved that land.

How there was not a day in my house where crying and weeping were not heard.

Begging words from their mouths, groveling to Aslan to take them back.

They fear for there children, for there spouses, and for their homeland.

Lucy once told me that all who visit Narnia are no longer under the British Crown, but they are rather Narnians, they are of a different land.

Peter once said after facing the white witch, Jadis and her army down with Oreius at his side, and brother at his back, that Hitler could walk right into the house, and he would not fret.

I truly believe he would not fear any man, women, or beast after the things he had seen, and the battles he'd won.

I feel for these young ones, even a little for there mum and dad.

They live in their dreams, that is where they are truly happy.

The world when they are awake is now nothing more then a torrid nightmare.

I wish that Lucy once again finds that lamp post.

I wish that Susan could ride upon her husbands back another time.

I wish that Peter once more would meet Aslan.

I wish that Edmund could play tea once again.

I wish the King and Queens of Narnia could return to their golden age.

I wish we could all return to the land beyond the wardrobe, where a lions sing, centaurs run, where fauns dance, and beavers talk.

We will of course all return, but to those of you who read this, it will be a different time, Lanterns Waste, Cair Paravel, and Aslans how, will all be gone.

A new age will come to pass someday, and at that point we'll all walk once more with the great lion.

Peter will stroll with his family on the sandy shores of the eastern sea.

Susan will ride upon her husbands back beside her twin sons, beneath a Narnian moon across the land.

Lucy will once more drink tea and eat sardines while the children play before the fire, there father playing his flute, somewhere deep within Lanterns Waste.

Edmund will once more dance with his wife upon floors of gold, and play with his children within hall of marble.

And I will once more be a King, with Polly, a queen, at my side.

Aslan will one day allow us to go home, I can only hope the memories of these children families are enough to keep their belief alive.

But then again, there mother tells me they still cry for a far away land, they beg for a lion, and to stand one again, within the castle of the four thrones, their kingdom, forever Narnia, there true homeland.

Just remember children once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia, and I promise in Aslans name, all will be fine.

**_Author's Note: It there is anyone else whom you'd like to hear from, leave me a review requesting it and I will get it done as soon as possible, hopefully right after the next chapter of 'One Must Always Expect the Unexpected'. Other wise I believe this story is Fin._**

**_PLEASE REVEW! It only takes a second and make my whole day brighter. Please though no flames, I just can't take it after a long day at work._**


	6. Narnian History 101

**Story: '**_What you Leave Behind'_, '_Footprints in the Sand'_, and a little of '_One Must Always Expect the Unexpected'_.

**Author:** The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but if I did think of the royalities,

Hey all, ok, a lot of people said they were confused by the children and what not. So here it is a time line, and who goes with whom. I was going to post this with the next chapters of the two stories but it ended up being so long, that I feel it's like it's own chapter. Think of it as a page out of a Narnian history book.

-First off I am saying they spend 23 years in Narnia after the defeat of the white witch. I have heard everything from 15 to 30, so I went with something in the middle. Also I recently moved across the ocean, so this means that my actually books are probably packed away somewhere and I don't have time to find them. So according to my world when they got there they were these ages-

Lucy- 8

Edmund-10

Susan-13

Peter-16

Next up is the spouses, and kids. I will tell you how many years after entering Narnia each couple wed, then there children and their ages.

**Peter **married Mariska- 2 years after entering the wardrobe.

Daughter- Cleopatra was is 15 when the monarchs leave

**Susan** married Oreius- 7 years after entering the wardrobe.

Sons- Twin centaurs Riordan and Gavyn are 4 when the monarchs leave

Susan may or may not of been pregnant before leaving Narnia

**Lucy **married Tumnus- 10 years after entering the wardrobe.

Son- Koen is 11 years old when the monarchs leave

Daughter- Gwyneth is 6 years old when the monarchs leave

Lucy was about three months pregnant before leaving Narnia, they had not yet announced it to the kingdom, or most of the family.

**Edmund** married Vienna- 12 years after entering the wardrobe.

Daughter- Hestia is 10 when the monarchs leave.

Son- Avidan is 8 when the monarchs leave

Daughter- Billie is 3 when the monarchs leave (the name seems out of place I know, it means Justice of the Fatherland in a ancient welsh)

So there is the quick run down of the families, now for those of you who asked

Peter was married at age 18, and was married for 21 years.

Susan was married at age 20, and was married for 16 years.

Lucy was married at 18 (in my homeland 17 is marrying age), and was married for 13 years.

Edmund was married at 22, and was married for 11 years.


End file.
